Never Let Go
by inmyveins47
Summary: Something what happens during Caskett's first night together. A short Caskett one-shot. Post-Always, pre-After The Storm.


A/N: Hey everyone :) Hope you like this little story!

* * *

I DO **NOT** OWN CASTLE OR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

It has only been a few hours since Castle opened the door of his loft and found a soaking wet Beckett behind it. Only a few hours since Beckett had told him that he was what she wanted. Only a few hours since they shut the front door and started making out against it.

They were both lying on Castle's bed now. They had had an amazing night, together. Castle was in a deep sleep but Beckett couldn't sleep. She was in pain. Her whole body ached so bad because of that fight at the roof top earlier that day. She got beaten up.

She tried to move a little. On her side. But it hurt so much. She winced at the pain and tried so hard not to make any kind of noise so that she wouldn't wake Castle up. She tried to move as slowly and carefully as possible.

Suddenly, the amount of pain surprised her and made her let out a little cry. She didn't want to, but it just happened. She hoped Castle wouldn't have heard that. She tried to breathe deep, in and out but even breathing hurt. She shut her eyes and tried just to forget the pain and get some sleep.

Castle had startled awake. He had heard her cry but didn't say anything. Not until he heard another cry.

"Kate?" he whispered

Beckett opened her eyes but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if it was Castle or had she actually fallen asleep and heard Castle calling her name in her dream.

"Kate?" Castle said with a little louder voice

"Mmhh" she mumbled as a response

"You awake?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

"You okay?" he asked and softly put his hand on her shoulder

Beckett closed her eyes. She was in so much pain but she didn't want to worry him too much.

Tears filled her eyes. She wiped them with one hand and then answered

"I'm fine"

Castle looked at her with a concern in his eyes. He could hear it from her voice. Something was wrong.

"Kate, look at me" he asked softly

She carefully rolled on her back but she didn't look at him.

Castle saw the tears in her eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand and said

"Kate, I can see something's wrong. You can tell me. I'm here"

She sighed. Tears running down her face.

"It's just that.. I'm so tired but I can't sleep.. My body.. My whole body hurts so bad" she said sobbing

"Oh Kate" he said and wiped the tears from her eyes

"D-id I.. Did I umm hurt you earlier?" he asked concerned

"No Castle, you did not" she answered with a little smile and put her hand on his hand and continued

"This is because of the fight. At the roof"

"You really got yourself beaten up that badly?" he was shocked

"Yeah" she answered sounding a little disappointed

Kate Beckett wasn't really a person who complained over little injuries so this time it had to be bad. He saw the pain she was in and he felt so sorry for not being there for her at the roof top when she needed him.

"Oh god, Kate. I'm so sorry. I should have been there" he said feeling guilty

"It's okay, Castle" she assured him and rubbed his hand with her thumb

"Would you like me to get you something that would make you feel better? Aspirin or something?" he offered

"Would you?" she asked

"Of course!" he gave her a little kiss on her forehead and rose from the bed and then continued

"I'll be back soon"

Beckett smiled at him.

After a minute or two he came back in the bedroom. Aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other one.

"There you go" he said and put the aspirin and water on the nightstand.

"Thanks" she said and started slowly rise from the bed to sit.

Castle observed her moves. She was careful and moved slowly. She winced at the pain in her ribs and back a couple of times. Castle felt so bad for her. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

She was finally sitting on the bed.

"You good?" Castle asked and sat down next to her on the bed

"Yeah" she answered as she reached for the aspirin and water.

After taking the pill she lay herself down on the bed on her back again. So did Castle. He took her in his arms and hugged her softly, careful not to hurt her any more.

"You're gonna be fine, Kate" he said with a soothing voice

"I know" she answered

"Castle?" she asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah?"

"Please just hold me. Close to you. Never let go" she whispered

"Always" he answered pulling her really close to him and kissed her cheek

And after a moment just lying there tightly in each other's arms they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? How was it? :) Please review/leave feedback! ^^


End file.
